powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Power Rangers Aces characters
This list contains the characters that appeared in the Power Rangers fan fic Power Rangers Aces. It is organized based on their first production appearance. =Main= Mentor Laverus Rocket Description: An elite tennis warrior, he's said to be one of the greatest of all time. When the Faultissimo Armada attacked Dreslon, he and four other elite warriors were recruited by the legendary Seed Core to fulfill their destiny in saving the galaxy. When the armada escaped, he followed them, leading him to Earth, arriving earlier giving him time to prepare and recruit new players with attitude. Based on: . First Appearance: Game 1: Rocket to Earth Ace Rangers The Ace Rangers are a group of tennis warriors that is said to possess the legendary Ace Aura using their powers for good against the Faultissimo Armada. Roger Davis Description: Aged 19, he is said to be the best male prospect in the game. He has a quiet arrogance, confident in his abilities. Feels that matches are on his racket, he has no problem showing off his talent. However, he loves tennis, and is friendly with other players (although sometimes his confidence rub them the wrong way at times). Quite classy and has many tricks on his sleeve. Based on: First Appearance: Game 2: Second Serve Nole Borkovic Description: Aged 19, he is one of the most athletic youngsters on tour. Quite flexible, he could return balls even in the most awkward places. He's a disciplined player but is also quite a joker. He’s a fired up character, resilient and is fighter that always wants to win...always! He has a bit of a rivalry with Roger. Based on: First Appearance: Game 2: Second Serve =Supporting= Veteran Ace Rangers When Laverus got to Earth, he tried to search for new tennis players that will be tennis warriors to face the Armada, those that possess the legendary Ace Aura, to transform into Ace Rangers. Pete Megalos Description: The original Earth Red Ace, he is the leader of the first Ace Rangers on Earth. Business like on his game, he shirks away from drama and is focused on the win. He feels great about the responsibility given to him which sometimes feels a bit too burdening for him at times. Based on: . André Pavoni Description: The original Earth Blue Ace, he is quite a character and is sociable. He has a bit of a rebellious streak at times, but he always does what's best for the team. Based on: Venus "Vee" Rainey Description: The original Earth Yellow Ace, she is quite powerful in her game that only a few can handle. However she is quite approachable and friendly, telling stories about the Ace Rangers to her younger sister (without Venus saying who she really is). Based on: Rusty Hubert Description: The original Earth Green Ace, the youngest player and is quite feisty. He doesn't back down and gives everything 100%, he could really run balls and get them. Based on: (whose nickname is "Rusty") Martina Laska Description: The original Earth Pink Ace, she is the girl-next-door in the tennis world with her friendly looks and her smile. She has the game to be amazed however, as what she likes in power is what she has in skill and tactics. Based on: Others Game 1: Rocket to Earth Ump Mohani Description: An Ump (a mysterious race of beings said to be from a mysterious dimension to help in the balance with the Seed Core) who always seems joyful but at the same time is quite serious on how he does. Based on: Mohamed Layhani, a tennis umpire Game 2: Second Serve Tommy Description: Roger's best friend on tour. He is quite an all-court player, creating different shots from everywhere. However he's quite an injury magnet which makes it hard to play games back-to-back. He's also quite feisty which improves his game. Based on: =Villains= Faultissimo Armada The Faultissimo Armada is a group led by Don Skeletoni Mafioso whose is aim is to conquer worlds who play tennis by turning players into their servants through Dread Duels, Ad Duels that whoever loses would be put in the armada's control. Their main aim however is to steal the galaxies' Seed Core, said to maintain balance over the tennis worlds, but in the wrong hands, could put the galaxy in jeopardy. Leader Don Skeletoni Mafioso Description: The leader of the Faultissimo Armada, he led the conquest against the planets of Ketrac to follow his whims. He was asked to surrender by the original Aces, but he and his armada escaped to conquer a new galaxy and its planet -- Milky Way's Earth. Based on: , Rafael Nadal's coach. First Appearance: Game 1: Rocket to Earth Generals Prime General Moyardi Description: A general of the Faultissimo Armada that is said to have won 100 battles undefeated. He was the main enemy of the original Earth Aces and after he was destroyed the armada retreated...seemingly only for the time being. Based on: First Appearance: Game 1: Rocket to Earth Intelligence General Ferron Description: A general of the Faultissimo Armada that is said to be the main tactician and intelligence gatherer of the armada. He's also the right-hand man to Don Skeletoni, very loyal to him. Based on: First Appearance: Game 3: The New Balls Foot Soldiers Mugers Description: Foot soldiers of the Faultissimo Armada. They look like generic tennis players that looks like they are wearing black spandex, all wearing a headband and their hair being long and a bit curly, earning them the nickname "mopheads". They are said to be very-low ranked warriors that lost in Dread Duels. Based on: stereotypical depiction of a tennis player (i.e. a long haired player with a headband) and name based on the term "tennis mug". Journeymen Next to the Generals are the Journeymen, members of the armada with specific skills to stop the Ace Rangers. Some Journeymen are players that the armada controls after they lost in a Dread Duel, while some are created by the generals. Every time they are defeated, they are grown using a Bulk Pill and the rangers would have to defeat them using their Zords and Megazords. When they are defeated, a new Journeyman is sent by the armada to try and defeat the rangers. Terracot Based on a terracotta warrior, Terracot was created by General Moyardi to be the ultimate clay tennis warrior. Appearance(s): Game 1: Rocket to Earth Category:List of Characters